1979 in comics
Events Year overall * The "Demon in a Bottle" storyline, by David Michelinie, Bob Layton, and John Romita, Jr., runs through Iron Man (issues #120–128, March–November). * Alien: The Illustrated Story, a comics adaptation of Alien, by Archie Goodwin and Walt Simonson, published by Heavy Metal. January * January 24: The Mighty World of Marvel, with issue #330, changes its name to Marvel Comic. (Marvel UK) March * IPC Magazines launches Tornado, a short-lived weekly British comic published for 22 issues. * The Human Fly, with issue #19, is cancelled by Marvel. April * The reprint title Marvel Triple Action, with issue #47, is cancelled by Marvel. May *Frank Miller takes over from Gene Colan as regular penciler on Daredevil with issue #158. * Vince Colletta resigns as art director of DC Comics. * With issue #62, Captain Marvel is cancelled by Marvel. * With issue #31, Marvel cancels Howard the Duck vol. 1. * Black Panther, with issue #15, is cancelled by Marvel. June *'June 13': Alan Moore's first mainstream comic work appears in the Marvel UK title Hulk Comic #15, with the five-part "The Incredible Hulk" story featuring Dr. Scarabeus (with penciller Paul Neary and inker David Lloyd).Dr Scarabeus profile Summer * DC Special Series #17 — DC Special Series returns after it had gone on hiatus in Fall 1978. July * World of Krypton – #1 of 3, by DC Comics. The first official limited series, this three-issue "mini-series" was originally slated for Showcase #104-106 to coincide with the premiere of Superman: The Movie. The storyline was rescheduled for Showcase #110-112 when the film's release date was delayed; but ultimately, Showcase was cancelled after issue #104. Finally, the material is revised and released as a limited series by Paul Kupperberg and Howard Chaykin. * With issue #24, Marvel cancels Godzilla, King of the Monsters. * July 25: Marvel UK publishes the final weekly issue (#352) of Marvel Comic. August * With issue #70, Marvel publishes the final issue of The Tomb of Dracula, ending writer Marv Wolfman and artist Gene Colan's uninterrupted six-year run on the title. September * All Out War #1: a new war title in the Dollar Comics format is launched by DC Comics with a September/October cover date. * The Best of DC #1: a reprint anthology title in the digest format is launched by DC Comics with a September/October cover date. * "The Proteus Saga", by Chris Claremont and John Byrne, begins in Uncanny X-Men #125 (running through issue #128). * Marvel Comic, with issue #353, becomes a monthly title and is renamed Marvel Superheroes. (Marvel UK) * The Invaders, with issue #41, is cancelled by Marvel. October * Action Comics #500: 68-pages, "The Life Story of Superman," by Martin Pasko, Curt Swan, and Frank Chiaramonte. * Star*Reach, with issue #18, publishes its final issue. * Time Warp #1: a new science-fiction anthology in the Dollar Comics format is launched by DC Comics with an October/November cover date. * With issue #28, Marvel cancels John Carter, Warlord of Mars. Conventions * British Comics Art Convention 11, Birmingham, England — presentation of the Eagle Awards * FantaCon, The Egg convention center, Empire State Plaza, Albany, New York — first annual Albany-area horror and comic book convention hosted by FantaCo Enterprises publisher Thomas Skulan * June 30 - July 1: Comic Art Convention I, Statler Hilton Hotel, New York City * July 14–15: Comic Art Convention II, Philadelphia * August 1–5: San Diego Comic-Con, Convention and Performing Arts Center and U.S. Grant Hotel, San Diego, California — Official guests: Kelly Freas, Mike Jittlov, Harvey Kurtzman, Victor Moscoso, Nestor Redondo, Marshall Rogers, John Romita Sr., Mort Walker, Len Wein, Marv Wolfman Awards Eagle Awards Presented in 1980 for comics published in 1979: * Roll of Honor: Jack Kirby * Favourite Writer: Chris Claremont * Favourite Comicbook Artist: John Byrne * Favourite Inker: Terry Austin * Favourite Comic Book (Drama): Uncanny X-Men * Favorite Comic Book (Humor): Howard the Duck, by Steve Gerber and Gene Colan * Favourite New Comic Title: Howard the Duck * Favorite Single Comic Book Story: "Demon in a Bottle," Iron Man #s 120-128, by David Michelinie, John Romita, Jr., and Bob Layton * Favourite Continued Comic Story: X-Men #125-128, by Chris Claremont and John Byrne * Best Comicbook Cover: The Avengers #185, by George Pérez * Favourite Team: X-Men * Favourite Character: Wolverine * Favourite Supporting Character: Wolverine * Favourite Villain: Magneto * Character Most Worthy of Own Title: Warlock * Favourite Title (UK): Starburst, edited by Dez Skinn First issues by title Marvel Comics Amazing Adventures vol. 3 : Release: December. Reprinting the original X-Men title.During this period, Marvel published a number of reprint titles. In 2005, former Marvel editor Danny Fingeroth explained it this way: "Somehow in my mind is the idea that Marvel had promised the advertisers in their comics a certain minimum monthly circulation for their ads (which ran in all comics in a given month), and they needed to put out extra material to meet those commitments, so doing these reprints seemed the easiest way to do it." Doctor Who Magazine : Release: October 11 by Marvel UK. Hulk Comic : Release: March 7 by Marvel UK. Editor: Dez Skinn. Man-Thing vol. 2 : Release: November. Writer: Michael Fleisher. Artists: Jim Mooney and Bob Wiacek. Marvel Spotlight vol. 2 : Release: July. Editor: Roger Stern. Micronauts : Release: January. Writer: Bill Mantlo. Artist: Michael Golden. Rom: Spaceknight : Release: December. Writer: Bill Mantlo. Artist: Sal Buscema. Shogun Warriors : Release: February. Writer: Doug Moench. Artist: Herb Trimpe. Tales to Astonish vol. 2 : Release: December. Reprinting edited versions of the 1968 Sub-Mariner title. Independent titles Battle of the Planets : Release: June by Gold Key Comics. Writer: Gary Poole. Artist: Win Mortimer. Starblazer : Release: April by D. C. Thomson & Co. Ltd.. Initial appearances by character name DC Comics * Blok, in Superboy and the Legion of Super-Heroes #253 * Carl Draper, in Superman #331 * Fire, in Super Friends #25 * Firebug, in Batman #318 * Lucius Fox, in Batman #307 * Maxie Zeus, in Detective Comics #483 Marvel Comics * El Aguila, in Power Man and Iron Fist #58 * Alpha Flight, in Uncanny X-Men #120 ** Aurora ** Northstar ** Sasquatch ** Shaman ** Snowbird * Black Cat, in The Amazing Spider-Man #194 * Dire Wraith, in Rom #1 * Followers of the Light, in Shogun Warriors #1 * Justin Hammer, in Iron Man #120 * H.E.R.B.I.E., in Fantastic Four #209 * Kroton (Cyberman), in Doctor Who Weekly #5 (Marvel UK) * Cassandra Lang (as "Cassie Lang"), in Marvel Premiere #47 * Scott Lang, in The Avengers #181; as Ant-Man II in Marvel Premiere #47 * Lady Lotus, in Invaders #37 * Night Raven, in Hulk Comic #1 (Marvel UK) * Quasar, in Incredible Hulk #234 * Proteus, in Uncanny X-Men #125 * Rom, in Rom: Spaceknight #1 * Schizoid Man, in Spectacular Spider-Man #36 * Shadow King, in Uncanny X-Men #117 (January) * Screaming Mimi, in Marvel Two-in-One #54 * Vampiro, in The Mighty Thor #290 (December) * War Machine, in Iron Man #118 * Debra Whitman, in The Amazing Spider-Man #196 * Mariko Yashida, in Uncanny X-Men #118 Notes Category:1979